my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamura "Love" Taki
Page belongs to Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Kamura "Love" Taki is the sister of Kiribori "Reg" Taki and is also known as the hero "LoveHeart". Backstory/Story Kamura "Love" Taki grew up as a royal in the poor town of Poka Po with her older brother Kiribori and her parents. She was born on the day of Valentines day thus she was given the nickname "Love". Her parents were great doctors and rulers that were know around the world. Everyone in the town had a genetic disease that made them quirkless. Her mother and father were always with her older brother teaching him how to be a great doctor and king like them, when they were not out of town that is. One day when her parents were out of town she came down with a deadly disease. While she was sick her brother Reg did all he could to help her. When he was about to give up his quirk suddenly activated and he saved her life. When her parents got back they looked at Reg with frightened eyes and kicked him out of home. When Reg was running away Love called for him to come back but he didn't turn back around, he just kept running. Five years later she became very pretty all of a sudden. When examined it was discovered that she didn't have the quirkless disease like she did when she was very young. They concluded that Reg's quirk when used to cure the disease that was killing her he must have accidentally cured the quirkless disease. Two years later she got into a hero school and became a pro after a few years. Her town gave her a mission before sending her to the school which was to bring back Reg so he could cure all of their quirkless diseases. When Love and Reg met after Thirteen years of being apart Reg didn't recognize Love at all. When she asked him to go back to Poka Po to cure the quirkless disease plaguing them he denied saying "They want me gone then they want me back for selfish reasons." Appearance Kamura is a very voluptuous women due to her quirk mutating her body to make her irresistible. She wears a purple and pink skin tight suit with a V-neck as her hero costume with yellow boots and red gloves. When not a hero she usually wears a purple dress with red high-heels. She almost always has red lipstick on and has straight black hair. She carries a sword on her belt while on hero duty. Personality Kamura is friendly with a very bubbly personality but she can get serious at times. She cares very deeply about her town and her brother. She feels a lot of loyalty towards Reg because without him she'd be dead and felt that he was the closest family member she had. She gets very flirty when on hero duty to boost her quirks effectiveness but usually isn't flirty by nature. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Love is a very tough girl to take down. She can be very devastating to opponents who underestimate her. She can fight her brother Reg and hold her own against his quirk. '''Speed and Durability: Love is very quick on her feet and can take a few hits. She is a lot less durable than her brother due to the fact that her quirk can win fight against most people. Swordsmanship: Love is very good with a sword and always carries one. She can hold her own against her brother who is a master sword fighter. Quirk Lovestruck (恋煩いの Koiwazurai no) makes Kamura irresistible to almost anyone. Kamura can control those who are lovestruck by her beauty. Kamura can also fire off beams and blasts from their body at will. This quirk doesn't affect those with stronger wills then Kamura, cannot see Kamura, and those that don't care about or ignore Kamura. Equipment * Love Katana: '''This is Kamura's weapon of choice and can deal deadly damage but she mainly uses the dull side of the blade. * '''Heart Amulet: This amulet hold a picture of her brother Reg and give her hope when she is down or sad. Trivia * Kiribori "Reg" Taki is immune to her quirk due to the fact that they are related. * Love didn't know about the royal wedding that their parents wanted to force onto Reg Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Females Category:Taki Family